Delivered From Heaven
by MarikzGal4Eva
Summary: Previously posted on ff.net but taken down for revision. Kaiba's secratary has secrets. But when he discovers some of them, he feels drawn to the strong, yet frail teen who can relate to him in more ways than he can imagine. Kaiba-OC (sorry guys)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Me no own YuGiOh, y'all should know 'dat!!

Delivered from Heaven

Chapter One: Perfect Landings

(Kaiba's POV)

I had employed her to be my assistant and part-time secretary. When she was not filing papers, she was running errands. She never left before me and never rejected any work. She did almost everything perfectly, and always obeyed my wishes. She was perfect. Sure, I could imagine, she'd have an off day, but so far; it didn't occur yet.

He wonderfully tidy pale blue hair always way orderly in its tight ponytail.  Her outfits always crisp and neat, looking professional and non-sloppy ever day, incase someone important showed up. Her eyes were always full of some passion, but they weren't so sappy. I personally had never looked into them, except for photos.

(NOBODY'S POV)

Kaiba stepped out of his office, coat trailing behind him in a snobbish manner. He informed the girl sitting behind the desk that he was leaving for lunch. She respectfully nodded, and locked his office for security reasons, he left without a word. Once he left, the secretary got up and grabbed her jacket. She followed Mr. Kaiba, until he got into the elevator, she took the stairs instead. It took her ten extra minutes, but she still had thirty-five minutes left of her lunch.

She headed towards her usual coffee shop, and was greeted by a boy whose name was Vince. He annoyed this girl every day. And she annoyed him back.

Meanwhile, Kaiba had turned around; his usual coffee shop was closed for no reason today.

"No-good freaks," he muttered to himself, walking past several shops, and into the other coffee shop he had always disliked. It was cheap coffee. Just his luck, his secretary was there talking to a boy shorter that her with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Vince, I have said this a lot, I do not like you in that manner," she said, flipping back her pale blue hair. Kaiba came up behind her causing Vince to question, "Hey, isn't that your boss?"

She flipped around, looking Kaiba in about the neck area, and questioned, "Mr. Kaiba, do you need something?"

"Yes, he needs to back off of my lady!" Vince yelled throwing a punch at the taller brunette who easily caught it.

"Ms. Kariko, I realize that this is your lunch break, would you mind getting me some coffee?" he asked, showing little politeness.

"Yes, Sir," she replied, eyeing Vince as he asked he boss to have a seat.

She returned with two coffees. Black coffee for her boss and French chocolate for herself. They were arguing.

'This isn't good," she thought, placing the two mugs of coffee on the table. Vince was nearly yelling, and Kaiba was talking normally, rather arrogantly. She wondered what the hell they could be arguing about.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See the first chapter, if not; sue me, for I included it!  
  
Chapter 2: Heaven is asleep  
  
"I cannot believe that you slapped him," Kaiba stated in a shocked manner as he entered the elevator, and she split for the stairs, "Why do you not take the elevator?" he asked, eyeing her hands full of both coffees. He shrugged it off and pushed the button for up. It went very slow, slower than normal. Or it could have just been him, he thought about what had happened.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Vince, be nice!" she commanded, the ice in her tone hearable.  
  
"How about you and your boss be nice! I love you," he answered, smoothing down his hair.  
  
A loud smack was heard within the entire restaurant and Vince baked off, his left cheek turning redder than cherries and royale apples. He ran away, failing to hold the silent tears from his eyes. The blue-haired girl held her own hand and shook it in the air. She then grabbed both coffees and left the building, Mr. Kaiba following her.  
  
Just then a name was heard form Vince, "I'll get you, Halie!!" he yelled it louder than anyone had ever heard.  
  
End of Flashback!   
  
Finally, the doors opened, and Mr. Kaiba stepped out, he saw his secretary coming up the stairs. he grabbed his coffee and stated that he would be in his office. What he didn't know is that he had grabbed the wrong coffee, so he came back out and grabbed the right one.  
  
Hours Later, at about 11:20 PM still at Kaiba corp.  
  
the phone rang, disturbing Kaiba from his new duel disk design, but it was his secretaries' phone, hence; she answered it.  
  
". . . yes. . . no, I won't do that. . . do it yourself. . . . why?. . . . I can't I still have work. . . .come on, I make the money, can't you try to do it yourself. . . . please, please do it yourself, Madeline!. . . alright, I'll do it when I get home, but that won't be for a while. . . .alright,. . . . bye," came the slurred voice of his perfect secretary on the phone. There was something odd about that call, whatever it was, Kaiba wasn't going to get involved.  
  
3 hours later, about 2 AM   
  
Kaiba had finished, now he was going to go home and sleep until he had to leave for school. He stepped out of his office and saw his secretary, Ms. Kariko, asleep at her computer. Her pale blue hair was drooping out of it's ponytail and her eyes were shut. Although she didn't snore, Kaiba felt bad that he had kept her here. But, then he hadn't; she kept herself here late. She could have left seven hours ago on her own, but she chose not to. His guilt left as soon as it had come.  
  
On the screen of her computer was a book report about some unknown book to me, written as if by an eleven-year old. It was simple and informative about the novel of which it was based, "Candy Corn for Carl's Cat." This book sounded strange to him, but he took no more notice of it. Not wanting to wake her up (because of her value to the company's work staff) he draped his blue trench coat on her sleeping form and locked the door, after he placed a clone of the key on her oak desk. The shutting of the entire set of doors did nothing to wake her.  
  
the next day, at Mokuba's School   
  
"Mokuba!" shouted a girl with deep blue hair, as she jogged towards him, her hair in its ponytail flowing behind her.  
  
"Hey, Madeline," he answered, smiling at his friend, "we'd better be going to class!"  
  
the bell rang as both of them settled into their seats. The teacher started his lecture. At the end of class, he collected all of the reports.  
  
About 4:00 (twenty minutes after school ended) Kaiba Corp Building  
  
"But big brother! Can't you do something? She is coming here!" Mokuba yelled at his brother who was attempting to concentrate on his new duel disk design. This is why he stayed so late, Mokuba distracted him!  
  
"Mokuba, she is coming here? What did I say about having you play dates ONLY at our house, not at work!" Kaiba answered, just a little ticked off at his brother, but not as much as to not be influenced at Mokuba's eyes preformed the famed 'puppy-dog' pout, "You look like Wheeler! Stop that."  
  
"Seto, she and I will be no trouble!" the raven-haired pre-teen begged.  
  
"Alright, but what is her name?" the brunette replied, apparently overtaken by the please and pout.  
  
"Madeline," Mokuba answered and sat down on the blue-tinted leather couch in his brother's office while he waited for his best friend. He soon heard talking outside, and he recognized the voice of Madeline. His friend was fighting with another voice, the secretary's.  
  
Outside the door  
  
"Madeline, what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, I came to see Kaiba!"  
  
"You are not going to set one foot in that office!"  
  
"Then stop me!"  
  
"I will, don't take one more step, I'm warning you!"  
  
The door blasted open, revealing an angry secretary, and an upset friend of Mokuba's.  
  
"Hey Madeline," Mokuba greeted, slightly confused at the pink-faced secretary standing behind her.  
  
"I think you brother should fire her! She's horrible!" Madeline accused, pointing her finger at the blue-haired sixteen-year-old standing behind her.  
  
The secretary just gaped in shock of what Madeline had just done.  
  
please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! Or else I shall whack you with my inflatable boyfriend. (Oh my gosh, I am cheating on Ryan with a balloon. Oh, well...) 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. . . . sigh this get old. . . and depressing. . .  
  
Notes: I need to know I'm not alone, please review. Also, I have updated some stories and created new one, so check them out!  
  
"Delivered From Heaven"  
  
By: MarikzGal4eva!  
  
Chapter 3: More than A Dozen new Problems.  
  
"What, dare I ask, are you doing?" asked Kaiba towards his rather upset-ly standing there secretary. Kaiba was confused at why she wouldn't let Mokuba's play-date friend come in here. It is part of her job, keeping people from disrupting him. Kaiba shook it off and ushered Mokuba and Madeline out of his office and into the space where his secretary's desk was located.  
  
In the "space"   
  
Ms. Kariko sat down and began typing more information into the computer. Mokuba and Madeline were talking about school, and other random topics. They chatted about clothes, movies, and music, until the reached family. All the while, the secretary unconsciously listened while she typed up the new plans for duel disk four that Mr. Kaiba had asked her to.  
  
"You are lucky to have such a nice brother, at least from what I've heard about him from you," Madeline stated, looking a little sad.  
  
"Yea, he's awesome. What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Mokuba asked, turning toward the sad-looking Madeline.  
  
"Yes, I do," she replied, facing Mokuba with her light blue eyes, and white smile.  
  
"Really? I'd be cool to meet them one day," Mokuba smiled, his own eyes lighting up with a smile.  
  
"You can come over any time. I don't think anyone would notice. We always have company, or if we don't have any, nobody notices," Madeline laughed, the picture of her family in her mind.  
  
"No one would notice? How is that? You only have like two siblings, right?" asked Mokuba, thinking of the time when Madeline had done the project in school about what was important to her. She had drawn two people. And a small house. The two people looked identical, and Madeline explained them as "Kira and Kaya", her two sisters that doubled as twins.  
  
"I wish you were right, but I have more than two," Madeline replied, running her small hand over her braided deep blue hair.  
  
"Really? That has got to be awesome! I wish I had more siblings, I mean, I'd love three!" Mokuba ecstatically said back, almost jumping for happiness of his friend.  
  
"Thirteen," Madeline replied, her smile dropping into a semi-frown.  
  
"Thirteen what?" Mokuba asked, still dreaming of three siblings.  
  
"Thirteen brothers and sisters," Madeline answered, causing Mokuba to fall onto the ground and gape at her.  
  
"You're so lucky! I wish I had that many!"  
  
"No, I'm not, believe me. I get ignored most times; dinner, lunch, breakfast, whatever food is a hurricane of fighting hands; we get chores to do; our apartment is too small, our family has so many problems," Madeline sighed, looking towards the ground.  
  
"Madeline," Ms. Kariko interrupted. She had been listening the entire time, and was not happy with what Madeline had revealed about her family.  
  
"What is it?" Madeline answered, on the verge of tears.  
  
"I think you should get home,"  
  
"No! you always ruin my fun!"  
  
"Madeline,"  
  
"For once, Chi! For once I have a friend that invited me over, can I not talk about things that are on my mind?!"  
  
"Madeline. . ."  
  
"NO!"  
  
By that time, Kaiba had stepped out of his office to see what is going on- and what disrupted him from his precious work. He saw a teary Madeline, a solemn Mokuba, and a frustrated Ms. Kariko. He was a little confused, but regained his stature within the blink of an eye, and before it was shown to anyone.  
  
"Big Brother, fire her!! She made Madeline cry!!" Mokuba shouted at his brother, pointed towards the shocked, and very pale, secretary of his.  
  
"Ms. Kariko, you heard my brother," Kaiba coldly stated, turning toward his office.  
  
"NO!! Mr. Kaiba Please reconsider!!" Madeline cried out, even more distressed.  
  
"Why should I? She upset you, and you are a friend of Mokuba's," Kaiba replied, as he kept walking towards the door.  
  
"Because, she and I both need the money," the dark-haired twelve-year-old reasoned, motioning towards the still shocked sixteen-year-old secretary.  
  
"What?" Mokuba said, very confused, as his brother stopped and about-faced.  
  
"You heard me! my name is Madeline Kariko, that is my sister, Chi Kariko. You fire her, and all twelve of our siblings will starve!"  
  
"Madeline, I can find another job," the secretary said, clearing some items off of her desk.  
  
"Not again. This is the best one yet!" Madeline said with such force, it was like slapping her sister in the face with reality.  
  
"Twelve?" Kaiba asked, perplexed, "Can your parents not get jobs?"  
  
"No, one is dead, and the other is in a mental institution!" Madeline yelled, not the least bit sad about her mom or dad, for she couldn't remember either. It happened when she was very little, he mother died of giving birth to her youngest trio of siblings, the triplets. Hank, Harley, and Hamlet, are their names. Chi covered her mouth with her gentle fingers, scuffed nails included.  
  
"Who takes care of you, then?" the brunette CEO asked.  
  
"Well, Chi does, even though she gets no help from, the oldest of my siblings, Charlie. He gets drunk all day. Chi won't let him in the house!" Madeline stated.  
  
Chi began to turn very, very red.  
  
Later, at The Kariko's apartment   
  
"We're home!" shouted Madeline to the toy-scattered rooms of the two- bedroom apartment. How could they all fit in there? It is called one living room pull-out couch and two king-size hand-me-down mattresses; each fit four children, but there is still two of them left, right? Charlie is not allowed inside this house, and well, Chi sleeps wherever she feels like; Anywhere from the kitchen stool, to the living room table, to the rough, barely carpeted, threadbare floor. As one can see, life is tough for the Kariko family.  
  
They ate dinner, but not without mishaps. Sam, the ten-year-old blonde haired and gold-eyed nature lover, had his frog, Jennie jump into the bowl of chicken soup! It splashed all over everyone. Luckily, Chi couldn't afford a stove-top over, so it was cold (she bought everything pre-cooked).  
  
After this, Verity (the fashion conscious brunette), lectured throughout the rest of the meal about hygiene. She also yelled about having wild animals in the house, and about how much more time she needed in front of the mirror. Chi didn't give the ten-year old child any more time. After all, giving Verity more time in front of the mirror would only make her more narcissistic! And that was saying a lot.  
  
The Movie, "Cheaper by the Dozen" inspired me to take her siblings down a notch. Chi (aka the secretary) was originally going to have fourteen siblings, and a slightly different family life, so, you get the drift. I also do not own "Cheaper by the Dozen," but I own my ticket to it. No! Wait! I lost that. . .  
  
PLEASE LEAVE A KIND REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: see first chapter, duh!  
  
Notes: no one is reading this story, I might take it down, and after all, I had another idea brewing. Thanks to my 'so-far' reviewers, it means so much to me. And sorry this is so short!  
  
Chapter 4: Messages from Mokuba  
  
Chi dropped off her siblings at the proper day-cares and headed towards the tallest building in Domino to start her job. She sat down and within and instant she was called into her boss's office.  
  
"It came to my attention that that moron in the café yesterday shouted 'Halie' as your name, yet Madeline dubbed you as 'Chi,' why is that?" Kaiba asked, his icy eyes bearing into her dull light green ones.  
  
"Vince, the moron you were referring to, calls me Halie on account of my middle name. I usually let people I know, common acquaintances call me Halie. However, my family, Madeline included, calls me Chi. It's my first name," Chi replied, smiling at the bit of confusion. She herself didn't know why Vince called her Halie.  
  
At Domino Day Care (it's Saturday, and Kaiba only gives Sundays off), on the swings with Mokuba and Madeline   
  
"You want to come over later? I mean, our apartment isn't the best, but it's home," Madeline asked, trying to keep pace with Mokuba's swing.  
  
"Sure, maybe my brother could let you sister off early, and then you go home and I'll follow with my brother!" Mokuba replied, a mischievous smile crawling onto his face. He grabbed his cell phone and quickly made a call to his brother, unfortunately, he only got his answering machine, so he left a message.  
  
"Well?" asked Madeline asked, her eyes lighting up as her deep blue hair waved in the wind.  
  
"I left a message," the raven-haired twelve-year-old replied, smiling at the sight of his best friend's ecstatic features.  
  
The Café, No One's POV with Seto and Chi   
  
"So, how many sibling do you have?" asked Seto coldly, attempting to make conversation for once. He had always been the cold silent type, but this girl shared something with him. They both had no parents, and both took care of their younger siblings.  
  
"I have thirteen, including Madeline," Chi replied, her pale blue hair sitting perkily in the bun atop her head. Her dull green eyes sadly looked around the café, as if waiting for someone.  
  
"Your parents must have loved each other very much," he replied, trying for some odd reason to comfort her.  
  
"They didn't. They only had two children together," Chi answered, a glittering tear appearing in her eye. She rubbed it off quickly.  
  
"Only two? They how do you have thirteen?" Seto questioned carefully, not wanting to push her too far. After all, good concentration at work is simulated by outside influences.  
  
"My father loved women, he loved them so much. He had girlfriends and slept with them, even if he was married. I unfortunately am not one of the two he had with his wife," she explained the tears drying up quickly, like raindrops in the desert sand. Kaiba could imagine her icy eyes crying herself to sleep at night, not know, or every going to know, her mother.  
  
"Oh, that must be odd," Kaiba said, his usually coldness persisting against all feelings.  
  
"I don't even know my mom, and I never will. She is lost to everyone and me, gone forever in the blink of an eye, never to be seen by my eyes again," Chi poetically replied, a small smile drifting its was onto her face.  
  
"Hello, Halie," a familiar voice greeted, towering over the two. He had blonde hair that was dull and lacked shine, and his piercingly bright green eyes stared menacingly at her.  
  
"What is it?" Chi asked rudely, not wanting to see him after what he had revealed about his feeling towards her yesterday.  
  
"You should respect me Halie, after all, you do love me, don't you?" he questioned, licking his lips in a provocative manner.  
  
"No, Vince. I never loved you and I never will, now get out of my face!" she angrily ordered, her face turning red at her slight short temper.  
  
Please review. sigh no one likes me sigh again   
  
Please check out my other stories, maybe you'll find something better than this. sigh 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I only own Chi and her /large/ family. I do not own YuGiOh.  
  
Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed, check out my other stories! By the way, it is nice to know that I'm not hated.   
  
Delivered From Heaven  
  
Chapter 5: Blue Eyes in Attack Mode.  
  
Within minutes, Vince was on the ground, pinning Chi below him. The chair lay astray behind her. He was whispering malice threats and horrible truths that only she could hear. Kaiba only heard them as a faint yelling-type whisper, but he could define their cruel intentions. She appeared stricken by shock and her eyes twitched a lot before she gathered her petite strength and he flew into the wall, his head cracking.  
  
One hour later, at Kaiba Corp.   
  
Chi sat and typed a steady rhythm, as if her heart had been set into the keys. Her pale blue hair sat in a tight bun, seemingly awaiting its freedom. Her dull green eyes were set and focused on the task she was working so hard to complete. However, Kaiba was investigating his new secretary's past.  
  
'This makes no sense,' he thought, looking in the eyes of the photo that seemingly was chi. 'Chi has green eyes, not blue and green,' he pondered, knowing that the internet could have malfunctions easily. Plus, Chi actually looks sadder than usual in this image, but she is younger- and sitting with both parents and some siblings.  
  
Kaiba clicked on the name of his 'perfect' secretary, and was amazed at how she never completed school. It looked as if she hadn't been to a proper school for about four years. Her bio read that her mother had died in childbirth to a younger sibling, and her father had been sentenced to a mental instition after murdering one of his children. It then went on to a detailed report of the murder.  
  
'Damn, this family is complicated,' he thought, rubbing the back of his neck, while book-marking and exiting off the site. He sat up and noticed his answering machine beeping, so he pushed the silver-tinted play button.  
  
"Hey, Seto! I was just wondering if you could give Chi the rest of the day off so she can pick Madeline up early and me too! Madeline invited me over; she also says that you can come too! Madeline said its safe! Please, big brother?! I would like to meet her family!" came the tape-recorded voice of Kaiba's younger raven-haired sibling. As much as he didn't want to give her the rest of the day off, he did- and decided to come over with his brother.  
  
"Chi! Come in here!" he firmly sated over the secretary-boss intercom system. She appeared in the doorway, standing strait and tall, even though she was a little unwell-rested.  
  
"Yes, Sir?" she inquired, looking as him respectfully.  
  
"You may have the rest of the day off, but you may wish to listen to this as a reason," Kaiba stated, punching the silver play button one more.  
  
"Hey, Seto! I was just wondering if you could give Chi the rest of the day off so she can pick Madeline up early and me too! Madeline invited me over; she also says that you can come too! Madeline said its safe! Please, big brother?! I would like to meet her family!" came the tape-recorded voice of Mokuba. Chi looked worried for a second, but recovered quickly- but not as fast a Kaiba could.  
  
"You are invited as well, Mr. Kaiba," she ejected, her voice still slightly shaky. With that, Kaiba followed her out the door, and into his limo. Chi normally walked, but today Kaiba was taking his little brother to her house, so she couldn't walk. They arrived and as soon as Chi stepped into the building, she was surrounded by several children, and of course, Mokuba.  
  
"Hey Chi!" Mokuba greeted, giving her a smile and Madeline hugged her older sister. Then she went on to tell his brother a couple things about his day as he walked back to the limo, Madeline following. Then, Chi gathered up the rest of her brothers and sisters, and led them into the limo. By this time, the limo was packed, and chi still had to get in. so, she scooped up three four-year-old greenish-blue-haired boys, and sat them on her lap.  
  
When they arrived at the run-down apartment, Chi looked down embarrassed as she led the chain of Karikos down the halls, and up the stairs. She opened the door, and all flooded in.  
  
The triplet four-year-old boys laying down for a nap on their bed, Mokuba receiving a tour from Madeline, Verity went to fix her cheap makeup, and Kira and Kaya played pranks on Jack and his newest library book. Sam played with his frog, Derek practiced his kung fu on the mattress in the dustiest room, and Greg sat down and stared at the wall because of his optical handicap. Gwenith turned on a punk radio station and grooved, while Chi led her boss into the kitchen, and out of the way of Kira and Kaya, the twin disasters.  
  
"Sorry, they get rowdy," she explained, also asking about what he wanted to eat. He replied that it was her choice, so she started to gather ingredients. Kaiba knew nothing of cooking, so she explained that he could catch up with his brother, or watch her family. She said they were, quote unquote, like a TV show, always interesting to watch, but never to get involved with. She also explained that he could just sit and watch her, if there was nothing to do. Dinner would be ready in promptly twenty minutes.  
  
'What a waste of time,' Kaiba thought, watching her put on a rag as an apron, and wash her hands in the rusty sink. He felt just a little sorry for her because she had never known a life separate from this crap she was living now. She pulled out water and ice tea mix, then cooked the turkey, and then made a salad that resembled a forest it was so big. He though, 'to her, she must have spent a fortune (for her) just to make it look like they were alright for a family with one money source.'  
  
Then, as if taking her from her cooking, the doorbell rang, and Chi heard it, even though it had a low and fading ring tone. She politely asked that when the timer rang, and if she wasn't there, if he could please come get her. Kaiba agreed, and watched her walk off to answer the door. The door creaked as she opened it, and then hugged the person.  
  
"Hey, what's up, Dog?" she joked, and Kaiba could imagine her smile.  
  
"I have enough of Kaiba calling me that. I honestly don't get why you work for the lazy cat!" a familiar voice replied, nearly sending Kaiba into attack mode like his blue-eyes-white-dragon.  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, got a little hyper. looks around to see thirty gazillion coke bottles spread across the room, and coming out of the closets I wonder where /those/ came from! Hehe!  
  
Notes: I finally got my website up! You can view it from the link in my profile! I'm happy! Also, to those of you that saw/loved the movie Pirates of the Caribbean, I wrote a story, people like it so far, so check it out! Who knows, maybe I'll write a POTC and YGO crossover . . . begins to think and type said story   
  
Chapter 6: Goodbye Boys  
  
"Joey, I really think that you should go," Chi smiled cutely, nearly shoving Joey out of the door.  
  
"Why should I?" Joey asked, trying to push back.  
  
"I think he heard you,"  
  
"He's here?"  
  
"Yes, Madeline invited Mokuba /and/ his older brother over,"  
  
"Isn't that like fifteen people?"  
  
"Yes, now bye"  
  
Chi walked back into the kitchen and turned off the stove when she saw had the time had run out exactly two minutes ago. She looked annoyed at Kaiba and frowned sligtly, but kept a slight cool air as she prepared the meal and the table, Kaiba just observing.  
  
"FOOD!!!!!!!" she yelled in a crystal-clear, high-pitched voice, bringing everyone running to the table.  
  
"Guests, first," she snapped, allowing Kaiba and Mokuba to take their food. By the time the rest of the family had taken their food, there was none left for Chi, except the unetible burnt parts. Dispite that, she took and begin to chew. Although Kaiba felt a speck guilty, he didn't say anything.  
  
"Aren't you going to make something for yourself?" asked Mokuba politely, eying her burnt crumbs.  
  
"NO, that's okay. I wasn't hungry anyway," Chi half-heartedly smiled, causing Kaiba to reconsider taking the last bite of his meal. He ate it anyway.  
  
"Sis? Can we do the cool introducing thingy like we do with all of our other friends?" asked Kaya, Kira's twin, and fellow disaster-causer.  
  
"Yea!" cried Madeline, smiling.  
  
"Alright," agreed Chi, cleaning up the empty plates like a slave.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba, these are. . ." she went on naming each child while pointing to them.  
  
Kira and Kaya were five-year-old twins. Verity was looking in a handheld mirror at her green eyes, brown hair and her ten-year-old facial expressions. Gwenith had her headphones would way up there, and was rocking her black hair and blue eyes back and forth to the beat. Greg was looking down, his blond locks falling into his face. The triplets (age four); Hank, Harley, and Hamlet were playing with each other's dark greenish-blue hair and rolling their big brown eyes. Jack was poking Sam. And Derek was threatening Madeline with his Kung-Fu moves.  
  
"Cool!" smiled Mokuba, hugging Madeline goodbye.  
  
"Bye," waved the entire family, and both Kaibas waved back.  
  
Hours Later, Back at Kaiba Corp, only Kaiba is there   
  
'I wonder how her father managed to have so many kids!?' he thought, typing away at his computer, creating the final graphics for the newest design of duel disk, it was small as a watch, a large watch. It read the codes on the cards.  
  
!$!$!$!$!$  
  
Please review! And check out my website. . . ( www. freewebs .com/ shadowz666 ) just remove the parentheses and the spaces! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Note: Please Review! I give you cookie!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()  
  
Delivered From Heaven  
  
By: MarikzGal4Eva  
  
Chapter Seven: A Babysitter  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()  
  
Chi had put all of them to bed. She had read Sam and Jack a bedtime story, waited patiently as Verity used the bathroom the longest, and had comforted Greg on his blindness. It was almost routine, this list of bedtime checks ended in Madeline and Chi talking about their days. Madeline's guidance counselor had suggested it because of the bond between the two.  
  
Madeline was the only one whose actual mother was their "mom," or their father's wife. Chi, however, was the one born second (since Charlie isn't allowed into the house), and was the only one their father took anger out on. So, all that yelling had to effect her somehow. Whenever Madeline asked, chi got cold and distant. So Madeline, didn't try to bring it up.  
  
"Mokuba gave me a friendship bracelet today," Madeline started, showing her sister the beaded bracelet around her sister's wrist.  
  
"Wow. It's very pretty. Anything else?" Chi asked  
  
"Yes. I'm suspended for five days," Madeline got silent; she knew Chi would be angry.  
  
"What for?" chi asked, struggling not to put on her grow-up, parental face on.  
  
"You know the report you did for me? Well I got caught; they knew it wasn't my work."  
  
"Madeline! I told you to do it yourself," Chi smiled, "so what am I supposed to do with you?"  
  
"You can take me to work with you. I'll help you! I promise I'll be good!" Madeline pleased. Chi nodded, and tucked Madeline into the sofa that was her bed. Chi walked off, letting her hair loose from its normal up-do.  
  
She cleared the table and washed the dishes, then looked out the foggy window and saw the moon shining, despite the clouds. 'Oh no! Clouds mean rain,' thought Chi. She grabbed a few buckets and, in the dark, found the watermarks: one by Verity, one by Madeline, and the last two in the kitchen.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()  
  
"But big brother! Please! Madeline said it'd be okay!" Mokuba pleaded with his older sibling. Madeline had asked Mokuba over for a sleepover.  
  
"No. that's final. But, if you want, she can come over here," he silently added, going back to his computer screen.  
  
Suddenly, his phone rang, it was Mr. Leroy, the one who co-headed Kaiba Corp. in America. He needed Mr. Kaiba over there by tomorrow, because of some huge problem.  
  
"Mokuba, I need to go. . . .damn, I can't leave you by yourself," Kaiba pondered. All the babysitters had quit (maybe he should have this problem my story where he HAS a babysitter). He knew.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()  
  
2:00 AM.  
  
Chi looked despairingly at the clock. The table had a bucket on it, so she couldn't sleep there, and the floor was wet from another leak (she had too little buckets) and a leaking bucket.  
  
DING-DONG!!!  
  
The doorbell rang. 'Who the hell would be up at this hour?' she though, then asked, "WHO is it?" through the door, making sure that they wouldn't ring again, and that they wouldn't wake up the kids.  
  
"It's Kaiba," he said coldly.  
  
She opened the door to find Mokuba with a suitcase in front of his brother looking rather nervous.  
  
"Uh. . .come in?" she asked, a little confused as to why her boss, and Madeline's best friend were ringing the door bell at two in the morning.  
  
"Bye. Here is fifty dollars for food for him. I don't know when I'll be back," with that Kaiba walked out the door waving Mokuba goodbye.  
  
"Hello Mokuba," Chi greeted again, then she noticed tears welling in the child's eyes.  
  
"Mokuba, it's okay. He'll be back soon," she said, kneeling down on his level.  
  
"That's not it! he always leaves me. I never go with him, and it makes me miserable!" Mokuba confided, letting the tears flow down his cheeks.  
  
Chi hugged him, and he hugged back. She led him into the kitchen. He sat down and she took his suitcase over to the corner. She wiped a tear from his face.  
  
"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired?" Chi smiled.  
  
"No." Mokuba weakly smiled back.  
  
"Do you want to sleep, or talk, or what?" she asked, standing on her tippy toes to reach a high shelf.  
  
"Talk. I don't think I'm gonna sleep tonight. I was playing video games when my brother came in to talk to me," he answered.  
  
"Do you want some?" she asked, revealing a brown bag filled with chocolate.  
  
"Yea, thanks," Mokuba smiled, taking some chocolate.  
  
"You don't HAVE to go to school," Chi laughed, mentioning Madeline's suspension, "Do you two want to hang out together tomorrow?"  
  
"YEA!" Mokuba cheered and hugged Chi.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()  
  
Please Review! If you do you get a cookie. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuGiOh. I own Chi, Madeline, Kira and Kaya, Verity, Charlie, Gwenith, Greg, Hank, Harley, Hamlet, Jack, Sam, Derek, and any park of the family I missed.  
  
Note: A lot of people get cookies today. More shall get cookies the next time I update, but only if they review. Now. . . .for the time you've all been waiting for! Cookie people:  
  
::viva rose, gets chocolate macadamia.  
  
::Perished Hope, gets chocolate chocolate.  
  
::HANNAH, gets white chocolate.  
  
::un known, gets white macadamia.  
  
::Mesa Juu-Chan, gets peanut butter crunch.  
  
If any of you are allergic to something in the cookie I gave you, too bad. ::eats chocolate chip cookie herself:: Review and tell me what kinda cookie you want!!   
  
()()!())()()!()()!()()()()()(!()!(#)!#$(  
  
Chapter Eight: Charlie's Devil  
  
%$#%$#%!$#%$!%#$!%$#%$%#$!%#$  
  
Mokuba yawned, and sat up. He couldn't remember anything, except talking to Chi about his brother. He was laid down on a set of blankets, and Madeline was hovering over him.  
  
"Morning, Mokuba," she giggled, "Chi told me all about why you're here. And she has something planned for us today! She just left to drop off my brothers and sisters at school. She should be back in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Okay," Mokuba replied, standing up. As he did so, his stomach rumbled: a large growl like a tiger.  
  
"Looks like you're hungry. What do ya want to eat?" she asked, leading him into the kitchen.  
  
He now saw it better than before, the bucket was removed, and there was two cinnamon buns left on a plate where the bucket had been.  
  
"Here," she said, handing one to him, and taking the other for herself.  
  
Mokuba smiled and gladly ate it, commenting that it was delicious.  
  
"Chi makes them herself it's cheaper than buying them pre-made. I like them better when she makes them," Madeline noted, taking the plate and washing it, then putting tit away after Mokuba dried.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Madeline queried, "Who is it?"  
  
"Does anyone visit, or come around here besides Chi?" asked Mokuba in a hushed whisper.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Madeline, "stay here."  
  
She went out of the kitchen and s=answered the door, although the knocker gave no answer.  
  
"Hello, Maddie," the voice said, and Madeline yelped and was throw against the wall. Mokuba heard the crash and came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ah!" The man said, "another one, and you are?"  
  
Mokuba took one glance at his bleeding best friend and ran in locked the door to the kitchen. Unfortunately, locked door in a poor house were as useful as trying to keep it shut himself.  
  
Mokuba hid in a cabinet and heard more crashes and banging and guess Madeleine was not faring as well as he was. He came out and there was another knock to the door, he peered under the door and saw Madeline, terrified and shaking in a corner, her arm twisted at an odd angle and her nose and mouth bleeding.  
  
"Hello," said the man as he opened the door. Mokuba had to glance twice to finally see who it was.  
  
Chi was standing there, shocked at the sight of the man. She wore her pale blue hair up in a bun, and some strands were loose in front. She was wearing dark blue jeans, faded at the ends, and her baby t-shirt had her name cross-stitched onto it in cursive. Her dull green eyes burned with hate as she saw no Mokuba and a bloodied-up Madeline.  
  
"What the hell?" she asked, kneeing him in the crotch and dragging him out of the doorframe.  
  
"If I ever see you near any of my brother and sister I will kill you, Charlie," she yelled and shut the door, running over to Madeline and sighing with relief as Mokuba crawled out of the kitchen scared but unharmed.  
  
"It hurts Chi. ." Madeline cried.  
  
!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()  
  
"That's two hundred dollars, Ms. Kariko," the lady said, handing her a bill, "You can pay today, or any time in the next six months."  
  
"Madeline, are you okay? Does it hurt?" asked a curious Mokuba. They had spent the better part of the day at Domino City Hospital, having Madeline's broken arm treated, as well as getting her nose and mouth to stop bleeding.  
  
"I apologize to both of you. He ruined your day. How about we go fro ice cream before heading over to the school and picking up the rest of them?" Chi asked, smiling uneasily at them.  
  
"Yea!" the replied together.  
  
Mokuba ordered chocolate, Madeline strawberry, and Chi ordered nothing for herself.  
  
The rest of the evening went by smoothly, until Chi got a phone call. From Mr. Kaiba.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Review=Cookie.  
  
Please Review=Thank you. 


End file.
